1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shaft seals and more particularly, to a load bearing washer and dirt excluder for use with a shaft seal.
2. Description of Related Art
As automobiles have become more profitable the automobile manufacturers have demanded ever increasing longevity and quality in the shaft seals used throughout their automotive vehicles. The automobile manufacturers also require that the seals retain grease and exclude dirt, corrosion particles and other corroding liquids from entering into key operating components of the automotive vehicle. The exclusion of foreign particles by the dirt excluding lip in most seals is very important even if grease is not used. Also, it is desirable to have foreign matter which is contacted by the dirt excluding lip to be outwardly removed and not sent toward the sealing surfaces.
Many seals have been made with elastomers such as acrylic rubber, butyl rubber or other types of rubber in order to insure long-life at the dirt exclusion seal and at the seal interface itself. There have been many methods for connecting dirt excluding lips from seal interfaces but a long-lasting dust excluding lip for use with a seal lip is still needed in the art.
Furthermore, there is a need in the art for a shaft seal assembly which has reduced forces and provides dust and mud exclusion capabilities using a dust excluding lip which is more cost effective and easier to manufacture then others in the current prior art.